Apologies
by Ronda Sexton
Summary: After "Investigations" Tom decides to make a few apologies in person. Each person will get their own chapter.
1. Chakotay

Apologies

Chakotay

Tom stood nervously at the door to Chakotay's office. He had publicly apologized to him on A Briefing With Neelix, but he still felt he owed Chakotay one in person; especially since he had made that wisecrack about it being a "certain amount of fun." More often than that wisecracks covered up his real feelings and made things worse.

He pressed the chime to request entry. The door slid open. Chakotay looked up from the PADD he was reading at his desk. "Come in, Tom," he said carefully. "What can I do for you?"

Tom walked over to the desk and assumed the at attention stance he had learned to use even as a child at his father's insistence. Chakotay wondered what had brought Tom to his office. He seemed a little nervous.

"At ease, Tom, have a seat." He gestured towards a chair directly across from him.

Tom took a deep breath and sat down. "Commander, I wanted to apologize to you in person for the way I treated you. I know you had to be offended."

"You were acting under orders, Tom. It was not your fault," he replied.

"I really argued against you being kept out of the loop, but Tuvok insisted." Tom slammed his hand down on the desk. "Tuvok's excuse was lousy. You could have done your part."

"Well, I can't say I was happy about it, but the Captain agreed to the plan," said Chakotay quietly.

"Like I said I apologize for the way I treated you and for the wisecrack I made on A Briefing With Neelix about it being a certain amount of fun. I tend to handle stress and nerves with jokes." Tom looked Chakotay in the eye, wondering how he would respond.

"I accept your apology, Tom. I'm really glad it was just a ruse. You've come a long way from the person you were in the Maquis. I'm glad you beat the odds and made it back to Voyager. I hear Harry's throwing you a welcome home party tonight in Sandrine's," said Chakotay.

Tom smiled. "Yes, he is. I hope you'll be there Commander."

"I will Tom. For two reasons: to celebrate your safe return and to make sure the Maquis know that there are no hard feelings." Chakotay stood up and offered Tom his hand. Tom stood as well and shook hands with him.

"Thank you, sir," said Tom politely. "I'll see you at the party."


	2. B'Elanna

Apologies 2

B'Elanna

Tom entered Engineering and saw B'Elanna at the door of her office talking with Vorik. He walked over and waited for them to finish.

Vorik left to do the task he had been assigned, and B'Elanna turned to Tom. "Do you need something Lieutenant?"

"I'd like to talk to you in private if you have time," replied Tom sincerely.

"Come into office," she answered softly.

Once they were sitting, Tom began. "B'Elanna, I'd like to apologize for not leveling with you when we were working with that Cardassian missile. I was undercover and couldn't tell anyone why I was being such a jerk."

B'Elanna looked at him carefully. He seemed sincere enough. "I can't really hold it against you. I'm glad to know it was a ruse. I guess I should apologize to you too."

Tom stared at her and asked, "Why would you owe me an apology? You tried to help me."

"For not coming to say goodbye," she said softly. "I was so angry that you were leaving…not trying to make it work…I didn't want you to go.?

Tom smiled. "It's okay, B'Elanna."

She smiled back. "Harry told me he's throwing a party for you tonight in Sandrine's. I'll be there. I have a hunch that a lot of people will be there. A lot of the engineering department will be there. They've all been talking about how you pulled off rescuing Voyager."

"Just doin' my job," answered Tom modestly. "Neelix played a part too. Without him, Jonas' lock outs might have kept them from pulling me off that shuttle before it blew."

B'Elanna stiffened slightly. One of her engineers—a former Maquis at that had betrayed Voyager. "It's a good thing Jonas is dead, or I'd be in the brig," she muttered darkly.

"Hey, I didn't mean to upset you. There was no way you could have known," said Tom.

"Seska, Jonas….my track record with people isn't all that good," answered B'Elanna.

"Well, your 'track record' with Harry and I is pretty good," quipped Tom with a teasing grin.

B'Elanna chuckled, "Yeah, after you stopped being a pig."

Tom grinned at her. "I had to revert to 'pigdom" for my mission, but it's safe to safe that my undercover persona is gone for good."

"It better, Tom Paris, or I may have to break your nose," joked B'Elanna. "Just ask Joe about that."

Both of them laughed. It was good to be able to laugh again, thought Tom. "Well, B'Elanna, I have a few more people I need to apologize to, so I'll see you at the party."

B'Elanna watched him leave. Tom had certainly changed from his first days on Voyager. She was glad to count him among her friends.


End file.
